


Dragon Quest XI Oneshots

by plutointhestars



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), M/M, Multi, Other, Selectively Mute Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutointhestars/pseuds/plutointhestars
Summary: a collection of dragon quest xi oneshots from yours truly. i write for pretty much all characters but you'll mostly find luminerik in here unless i receive a request.contains angst, fluff, smut, au's, xfemreader, xmalereader and (mostly) characterxcharacter. any story with M in the title is mature and will likely contain smut and/or other mature topics.i take requests so find me on tumblr under @plutointhestars and ask or message me if there is a certain story/scenario you want me to write. (or just leave a comment in here somewhere)
Relationships: Camus | Erik & Hero | Luminary, Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Emma | Gemma/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Graig | Hendrik & Hero | Luminary, Graig | Hendrik/Homer | Jasper (Dragon Quest XI), Graig | Hendrik/Sylvia | Sylvando (Dragon Quest XI), Hero | Luminary & Marutina | Jade (Dragon Quest XI), Hero | Luminary & Sena | Serena
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Dragon Quest XI Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: smut, fingering, anal, orgasm denial, over-stimulation, swearing, oral, luminary named eleven, luminary speaks in this one.
> 
> a/n: this started off kinda fluffy and romantic but then just went straight into filthy smut with no warning. oopsies ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was late when they made camp. A quick dinner and almost everyone was asleep.

Veronica and Serena lying side by side a little way from the campfire. Rab curled up asleep with one of his magazines. Sylvando softly snoring in an almost melodic tune. Finally, Jade with her back to the rest as she caught up on some well-deserved sleep.

The only two who were still awake were sitting on a log by the fire just a little away from one another. They had been sitting there for a while, not a word spoken between the two. They were waiting. Waiting patiently for everyone else to finally drift off to sleep.

When they were pretty sure everyone was asleep, their hands edged towards each other. Fingers walking along the log between them before they made contact. Erik's fingers settled on top of El's before the latter began to move his own, tangling them with the other boy's.

When they were certain everyone was most definitely asleep and would not notice them, Erik leaned to the side, resting his head against El's shoulder while their hand remained linked together.

They still sat there silently, a little closer than before, and watched the broken embers of the fire start to dwindle. No wood had been added in a good while and all that was left of the fire was a dull flicker, just lighting up the camp they had set up for the night.

Soon, the fire would die completely and it would grow cold. They should retire to their blankets but, they didn't want to let go of each other quite yet.

El leaned his head against Erik's, nestling into the blue hair beside him. It was comfortable, safe. Until Erik lifted his head, nose almost brushing against El's.

"Someone will wake up." El whispered, breath ghosting over Erik's lips.

Erik pushed forward, noses bumping as he quietly breathed out, "I don't care."

Just like that, their lips met. A quiet but hungry dance of passion, of need, of want. Erik pushed against El and the latter had it all to do not to fall from the log they were sitting on.

It had been days since they last slept at an inn. An inn in which the two boys would either already be sharing a room due to sheer lack of space or be sneaking in to meet each other. They didn't know if anyone else had noticed the different aroma that surrounded the two of them, the change in the air around them. If anyone had, they hadn't said anything of it.

Days since they were last like this. Days since they last held each other.

Erik finally stopped for air, tongue licking at the other boy's lips as he pulled away.

"I need you." He hummed, resting his forehead against El's.

El was unsure. He didn't want one of the others to be uncomfortable if they woke up and found the two of them like this. So close, so intimate.

He wrapped his arms around the blue-haired thief, twisting his fingers into his hair as he pressed another light kiss to his lips.

"Come with me."

He got up, fingers barely holding onto Erik's hand as he dragged him away from the dwindling fire.

There was a lake nearby. It was oh so pretty with the moonlight glistening off its surface, the twinkle of stars shining within the ripples. Hidden by berry bushes and tall oak trees. A place of serenity in a world of monsters and fear.

"It's so beautiful." Erik proclaimed although he was not looking at the scenery.

El smiled, oblivious that the words were meant for him, and stopped just before the lake. There was a cliff at the back of the lake, a sparkling waterfall elegantly flowing down into the almost still water. It was as if it fell so softly it barely made a ripple but, the sound of water running was just loud enough to mask the muffled noises of two boys holding onto each other in the darkness of the night.

The only light came from the fireflies, dotted about in the sky as they buzzed around peacefully.

El let go of Erik's hand and walked around the lake, disappearing behind the waterfall as he beckoned for the latter to follow. Of course, Erik wasted no time in chasing after him, his desire to hold the other boy growing with each passing second.

El was not completely surprised when he was pushed back into the cliffside, a pair of hungry lips once again colliding with his own. A tongue slipped into his mouth while a pair of needy hands went up under his shirt. Cold fingers slid against his warm skin, trailing over the dips in the muscles over his abdomen. The lips over his mouth were soon on his neck as two strong hands held his hips and pushed him further back into the cliffside behind him.

"Erik." He breathed with a groan, arms wrapping around the boy's neck to pull him closer.

Erik simply hummed against his skin as he pulled his shirt down over his shoulder, sucking a hickey into the soft skin of his collarbone. Once the circle of skin was a nice dark red, his hands moved upwards as he pulled the fabric of El's shirt up. The latter lifted his arms, allowing Erik to pull his shirt off in one quick motion.

Erik stepped back, taking in the body before him as his eyes scanned every inch of the boy's torso before locating the bulge in his crotch.

"Absolutely beautiful."

In an instant, their lips were together again. Tongues dancing together as hands roamed over bodies. It wasn't long before Erik too was discarding his shirt to the side, his fingers then curling around the hem of El's trousers. He pulled them down, underwear and all, exposing El's most intimate areas to the cold air around him. El hissed at the frosty air as his half-hard cock sprung free.

Lips connected again as they moved from the wall to the floor. El lied back against the damp ground, his naked body shivering at the touch while Erik climbed over him.

"Don't worry, I'll warm you up soon enough." He teased, pulling at El's bottom lip with his teeth.

El groaned, wrapping his legs around Erik to pull him closer, grinding up against him.

"Someone's impatient."

El wanted to scoff as it was Erik who moments ago jumped him like a dog in heat.

Instead, he brought his lips up to ghost over Erik's ear, tugging on his lobe as he groaned, "Just fuck me already."

Erik wasted no time in ridding his own trousers and briefs, his fully erected cock springing against his stomach.

El reached to the side, pulling a small vial out of his trousers pocket. He opened the little glass bottle and passed it to Erik, allowing him to cover his fingers in the liquid. He bit his lip in anticipation, spreading his legs to give Erik the access he needed as he pushed a finger in.

El whined, throwing his head back as his fingers clutched at Erik's hair. The finger in his hole moved in and out a few times before another joined it. He moaned when Erik began to scissor them inside him, stretching him out before adding another. He was fully hard by the time the fingers found his prostate. His back arched and his bit his own hand to stifle his moans.

Erik worked El right up to this orgasm but, before he could release, the fingers inside him were retracted and a hand tightly gripped his cock.

"Not just yet, pretty. We've not even hit the main event yet."

El squirmed and simpered beneath him, back arching as Erik finally pushed into him. If it wasn't for the tight grip on his cock, that alone would have been enough to make him come.

Erik knew this all too well and so, he didn't once loosen his grip on El's throbbing cock as he began to thrust into him.

"L-Let me come. P-Please." he stammered, breath hitching in his throat.

Erik smirked and released his grip, "Okay."

El came undone there and then but Erik's thrusts didn't stop. He just kept pounding into him, hips almost violently snapping into him. His body rocked back and forth on the floor. He wanted to scream out the moment Erik began pumping him again, trying to bring his erection back. The overstimulation was too much. It hurt but it felt so, so good.

"F-Fuck, Erik." He gasped for air, once again bringing his hand up to his mouth to muffle his moans. The others weren't too far away and, if he allowed himself to scream out, they would certainly hear and come running in fear of an attack.

Erik groaned, pulling El's hand away so that he could muffle his cries with his mouth instead. Erik rubbed his thumb over El's slit and it brought tears to his eyes. The blue-haired boy simply cupped his cheek and wiped the tears away with his free hand.

When his mouth moved away again, El was quick to cover his own with his hand once again, biting down into his own skin to stifle the sounds coming from him.

"I'm going to come inside. Can I come inside?" Erik groaned as his pace grew.

All El could do was nod, too afraid of screaming out instead if he dare tried to use his words. Although, the confirmation was enough and Erik came, his semen shooting into El, filling him up completely.

When Erik caught his breath, he felt the twitching in his hand, "Oh look, you're hard again."

With that, he began to crawl down El's body, pumping him with his hand until he was positioned where we wanted to be.

He looked at his own cum spilling out of the boy beneath him and ran a finger over his abused hole, collecting up some of the juices before pushing his finger inside once again.

El whimpered into his hand, back arching again when Erik placed a gentle kiss against his leaking tip before taking him in his mouth.

As his head bobbed, his nose brushed against El's unshaven pelvic bone. When he took his entire length in his mouth, he continued to thrust his fingers inside him, using his own release as more than enough lubrication as he pleasured the other.

Erik reached around with his free hand and began to massage El's balls, humming against his cock to top it all off. In seconds, he came. Of course, offering a strangled warning to the other boy but he simply remained to swallow it all up regardless.

When he pulled away, standing up to look down at El, he was in awe. The naked sweaty body below him was soaked in cum. He was breathing heavily, glassy eyes looking around with a dazed expression as he tried to come down from his high.

Erik crouched down and pulled him into his arms, kissing his forehead gently as he lifted him up off of the ground.

"Let's get you cleaned up and into bed."

El was so out of it while Erik washed his body in the lake, just holding onto his shoulders shakily to keep himself afloat. His head rested in the crook of his neck as he spread his cheeks apart and cleaned out his insides, making sure to wash away all remainders of his own semen before pulling El out of the lake.

Erik put him down and grabbed his own trousers, saying to wait there for a moment while he quickly slipped back off to camp. When he came back, he had a blanket and wrapped El tightly in it to warm him up and dry him off a little before helping him dress again.

Then, the two of them returned to camp and, no longer caring for who might find them all close and intimate, cuddled up by the now extinguished fire and fell asleep under the moonlight.


End file.
